


Fingerprints

by CaiPrince13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiPrince13/pseuds/CaiPrince13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf remembers, and so does the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

Fingerprints still burn against Remus Lupin's flesh. Careful imprints by fingers that have long since faded. Fingers that will run no more along his skin, causing shivers in their fiery wake. The warm body that should lie next to him is gone. The cascades of silky black hair and the laughing intelligence of molten silver eyes, both toxic and enthralling, are lost. Whispers of sweet nonsense muttered in the dark of the night are lost to his ears. Those whispers that mean nothing and everything to the man. The wolf howls relentlessly inside him, but the man is numb.

It is not grief that Remus feels, it is emptiness. Where there was once a heart, oblivion settles. The thief has taken the heart behind the whispering veil where the man knows he cannot tread. The wolf does not care, it wants its mate. The wolf does not understand. But the man does. The emptiness will not fade. The wolf tears at his soul. It wants its mate.

The girl, Tonks, wants him. She is far too young, too pure. Untainted. But she does not care. And neither does the wolf. The wolf wants its mate. Her feminine form subtly alters. Short hair lengthens and fades into black. Eyes flash with a toxic shimmer in a face carefully molded to resemble the other. She knows what he wants, knows what the wolf wants, and offers it to them freely. The wolf takes what is offered. The wolf does not understand. But the girl does.

And so does the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, but I like this piece. It's my own headcannon as to how Sirius/Remus could have worked out between the lines of Harry Potter. Hope you've enjoyed reading it, and I always love feedback and critique!


End file.
